In the dark
by gh0stheart
Summary: This is the story of a blind demigod on Mount Olympus, who wants nothing more than to help her fellow demigods in the upcoming war.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fun story I think you readers will like. Just remember if you see any errors you are free to contact me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **PJO** **or HoO Rick** **Riordon** **does...**

 **Chapter One: Congratulations you're blind**

The hot Florida sun beat upon my sunburned skin, my blond hair was ratted and my too small-clothes were partly shredded. I was lying on a park bench sweating. If I had known about the gods at that time I would have sworn at Apollo for making it so damn sunny. I grumbled to myself and got up. I put on a smile; today would be the day that something good would occur. I told myself, like I did every morning. I didn't think anybody was listening, but I was wrong someone was.

"Hello young half blood. What are doing so far from home?" A female voice said from behind me. I flipped around to see a beautiful woman. I looked at her strangely; my face with curiosity. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Oh... you don't know yet... That loses half the fun of killing you." She told me calmly. I was starting to move backwards hoping that there was nothing behind me. I didn't want to die. I was at this time backing into traffic. The last thing I remembered was extreme pain in my head and everything going dark.

I woke up feeling dizzy. That was when I realized I couldn't see anything and I wasn't road kill. Where was I? I was obviously in a bed. But what type of bed was I in? Was I in a hospital? My head was killing me. I tried sitting up, but I couldn't move!

"Whoa! Calm down!" A mans voice told me. I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide open. I couldn't really tell. I felt a hand touch my head. I didn't try to struggle. I was really tired, but I didn't allow my guard down. "I'm not going to harm you. Ares was right when he said that you had a fighting spirit." I'm pretty sure that I was glaring. I wish my head would stop throbbing so I could be able to concentrate. I was starting to wonder what he was talking about. What everyone has talked about for the last couple days.

He removed his hand from my head. Some of the pain dissipated. He then stuck a needle in my arm and I blacked out. To say I was a bit upset when I woke once more was an understatement. I was furious. How dare he do that to me! I sat up. I could at least move now, but I still couldn't see. I didn't move past that point because I didn't now where I was going. I could run into a wall for all I know.

"You're awake?" The same male voice asked. "Now, why else would I be sitting up." I replied sarcastically. "I thought you'd try to walk around..." He told me. "I would be if I could actually see where I was going." "So you can't see me?" He asked. "Nope." I replied popping the p. _Now why would he be asking a stupid question like that?_

I was then tugged out of the bed and into the guy's chest. My heart rate increased rapidly. At least it wasn't bare. Gods, that would be embarrassing. He positioned me upright and made sure that his grip was firm. He tugged me down what I am assuming are hallways. He kept moving faster, until he was somewhere. And I was inside what felt like some sort of vehicle.

The thing started to move. It was really nerve-racking. Whoever this guy is, he's the worst driver in history. The vehicle was jerking - I felt like I was going to puke - where did this guy get his license!?

"You alright back there?" He had the audacity to ask. "You look a little pale." _No shit Sherlock. Your driving is absolute crap and I am thankful that I can't actually see what you're doing otherwise I don't think I would have survived this long without trying to escape..._

I was gripping on to the seat with for my life. I imagine that my knuckles were white. I don't know if there were any seat belts. I don't think it would have mattered. He then started to talk about how awesome he was and the fact I'd be staying with him because I hadn't fully recovered. My head started to kill me. I didn't tell the guy that though. Why would I? I've probably burdened him enough over... well I don't know how long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to NewScribeOfOlympus and just-go-with-it7 for follow/favorite-ing this story. I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own PJO or the other Rick Riordon does...**

 **Chapter two:**

Soon enough the vehicle started to slow. Causing my body to finally relax out of it's previously tense position and my nausea to lessen. He soon pulled me out. "We need to get you descent looking... And since Aphrodite is busy with one of her many lovers... I've volunteered myself for a shopping excursion. You should be lucky it isn't every day that a demigod like you gets to shop with a god like me." He told me. That only provoked more questions like "what do you mean by god?" But I never said a word because surely could not mean what he was saying.

Unfortunately that didn't stop my curiosity. No matter what I told myself I couldn't help but feel curious. Sometimes I wish I didn't. It would've gotten me in far less trouble over the years. Then again what fun would it have been if I hadn't almost gotten myself killed... once or twice.

I almost didn't notice that I was now inside the building. I wish I could see where I was. I hope that whoever this person is he at least has a fashion sense, which is highly unlikely, seeing that he is a male. Not that I have a problem with them mind you. I know that the entire male population isn't like the few people I knew... and escaped from. But to be a fan of them no, and I will never be.

I felt myself come close to a clothing rack. The clothes were soft, but had a firm texture. So I'm assuming that they were denim. I started to move my hand through the fabric trying to figure out what the apparel was. From the cold little round things I was assuming blue jeans. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. "You look a little confused. Have you ever done this before?" He asked. "No. It doesn't help that I can't see what I'm supposed to picking out." I replied.

"Do you know what size you are?" He asked me. I shook my head "no." In truth I've never gotten to go shopping. It was either that I didn't have the money or I was back at the orphanage where I wore hand me down clothes.

"I think that you're an Extra Small." He told me. "Any preferences?" "None." I replied. I truthfully could wear anything. I never really cared what it was or what color it was. Clothes are clothes and I'm lucky to have any. I guess that comes from being underprivileged or something like that.

I think he grabbed some random clothes, I don't know if he paid for them or not. I didn't hear the click of the cashier, but what do I know, or care for that matter. Hey, I lived on the streets and have stolen many things. My favorite being pic pocketing. How else was I supposed to have some money without doing some disreputable things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you AGA Entertainment for fav/follow/reviewing you have no idea how relieved I am to know that this story is good.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I still do not own PJO or the other Rick Riordon does...**

 **Chapter three:**

Whatever happened to a normal life? I'm stuck with a man who thinks he's a god, who just happens to be one of the worst drivers I've ever heard of, and keeps calling me a demigod. What did he want me to believe? I can't see him. Which was a major problem as I like to see everything before I believe it.

"I should have asked this earlier, but what is your name?" The man asked. "Reagan, um... what's yours." I replied. "No wonder you've looked at me like you're lost. You don't know what's going on. I'm Apollo and you are the demigod daughter of Athena, who has asked me to help you... and not tell haiku's. Tough I know." He told me. I could disagree completely with that, but then again I could disagree with anything. I love to argue. Sigh. Didn't he just day Athena was my mother, then why would I like that? I guess there's always a throw back somewhere...

I was back inside the vehicle. It lurched forward. Surprisingly I kept whatever amount of food I had inside me. I spent the entire ride trying not to puke. How did I get so lucky to be stuck with the god who cannot drive?

Once I got out (this time he didn't pull me out...) the vehicles door shut behind me. (To say it didn't surprise me would be a lie, and as this is supposed to be a true story...) I jumped slightly. I wasn't suspecting it. Then again, who would?

"You can relax now. It's not good for your body to be so tense, especially since you're not fully healed." Apollo told me. I could guess that from the fact that my head was killing me and I was exhausted. I was almost never tired. Even on the streets I didn't tire; I just continued to move from place to place and if I needed something I would take it. I, if things were going on like they were, would probably have became a professional thief. Yes, I was that good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Touchmytoku for favoriting this story, and 08dovea for following.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I still do not own PJO or the other Rick Riordon does...**

 **Chapter 4:**

I used to love to see how long people would notice that they didn't have their wallets or money with them. It was like watching idiots discover they weren't as smart as they thought they were. That was why I loved to pickpocket. It was almost like a game to me, one which I thankfully didn't play much, only when I needed something. I wasn't given he luxury of anything descent.

"Reagan let's get you back. I can tell that you're exhausted." He told me. I sighed, even the person, or god in this case could tell how tired I was. There are times you just got to hate Hypnos. I know it's his job and all to make you sleep, but why would he try then? I fell asleep instantly when I eventually found the bed. I bet Apollo had a good laugh after that.

It's strange that when someone can't see in reality they can still see in dreams. Unfortunately that still makes them susceptible to demigod dreams...

 _I saw a tall, black strong looking figure in the far corner of a cave. There were bones everywhere I looked. I took a step forward._

 _"There you are, I've been looking for you. Are you ready to die young heroes." The figure told me. I was trying to panic, but failing miserably. There were two people besides me. One boy; one girl. The boy had fiery red hair and clear blue eyes, while the girls hair was a plain brown with the same blue eyes. Were they siblings?_

 _"Not today-" The girl started to say before I woke up._

What was that about? Why was I there? A bunch of questions were entering my mind all at once. I told myself it was all a dream, but somehow I didn't believe myself. Morpheus was telling me something and it was important. Unfortunately I didn't figure it out before it was too late.

(I know it's pathetic. A child of Athena not figuring something out, but it's the truth and I swore on the river of Styx before I started telling my story to tell only the truth. You'll find out why later...)

I started to calm myself down. It was the only thing I could do. I couldn't pace or I might run into something; I couldn't count sheep when I can't really even see the sheep to count. (I never did that anyway...)

"Hello Reagan..." A male voice told me...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you S. Captor for following/favoriting/reviewing, and Anna Holmes for following.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I still do not own PJO or the other Rick Riordon does...**

 **Chapter 5:**

I panicked a little. I didn't realize someone, besides me, was in there. It didn't help that it was a voice I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" I asked in surprise. The person didn't feel impressed. "I am Lord Zeus! King of the gods." Zeus bellowed. "Um... Lord Zeus... what are you doing here?" I ask worriedly. "I am here to tell you that you will not be going to Camp Half Blood. You are going to stay in Olympus where you will be watched... And you are allowed to spend time with your mother Athena." Zeus told me. I wasn't prepared for that. "Okay... Lord Zeus." I told him. Then I could no longer feel his presence.

I decided to get out of bed and get dressed in something. I felt around until I found a dresser. I pulled on the frozen top dresser handle and felt around for a bra and then when I finally found one found a shirt. I wish I knew what colors I just grabbed. Then I found jeans. Don't think for a second that it went smoothly; I accidentally put them on backwards, where I had to re position them back the right way. Why couldn't my life have been like anyone else's? Why couldn't I have been a clear sighted mortal that was blinded in a car accident? (Yes, I know how ridiculous that sounds...)

I found my way over to my bed once again and sat on it. I was not stupid enough to explore; especially not with what Zeus told me. I wasn't going to be out of anyone's sight.

I heard a knock on the door and the door opened. They probably realized that I couldn't actually see the door that I was supposed to be answering. I felt someone sit on the bed beside me and put their hand on my head.

"You've grown much since I last saw you." The person told me. The voice sounded kind of like my own so I figured out who it was. It was my mother, Athena. "I have?" I asked inquisitively. "I haven't seen you since you were born." She stated calmly. I thought about how strange it would be to see your daughter after 14 years. I was speechless. "It's nice that I'm able to see one of my daughters." She told me. "I wish I could see you mom." I told her. "I know you do, but there's nothing that can be done." She stated calmly. At least I knew she cared... somewhat.

"You will overcome this challenge given to you by the fates." She told me. With those words I felt more confident; after all if a goddess says I can overcome it then I could do just that... it just would take a while... A long while. After all I was her daughter, a child of the goddess of wisdom. That meant I was at least somewhat intelligent. I could never be as smart as her, but I'm pretty darn close. Sometimes I wondered how smart dad was. I know he had to be intelligent to even have her consider him... or at least I hope he was. I know that Athena's children come from her thoughts. It's really weird to think about at times.

"Mother I have a question." I told her. "Then ask." She told me. "Who was my father?" I asked her. "Your father was Michael Silver, a biologist. He died shortly after you were born. It's a shame that he didn't get to complete his work." She told me. "Thanks. I always wanted to know." I told her. The orphanage used to tell me that they didn't know every time I asked. That was why I never knew my last name. I thought about my name, Reagan Silver. It had a nice ring to it. Back when I was in school I was called Ms. Reagan. It always brought questions such as, "are you related Ronald Reagan?" It was irritating to always have to answer. "No." Or, "I don't know what my last name is." Is it a wonder why I ran away?

"Did they not tell you Reagan?" Athena asked me. "I didn't even know my last name. They said that I was found hear a forest fire." I told her. The conversation went on until she flashed away leaving me alone. I accidentally fell asleep after that. Thankfully it was dreamless. I don't think I could've quite survived another demigod dream. I, like any other sane demigod, don't particularly enjoy them. They're just unnerving.

"Wake up Reagan." Apollo told me softly. I was just so tired that I wanted to stay asleep. I opened my eyes but still couldn't see anything. I needed to give up hope that that my eyesight would come back.

"Why?" I asked miserably. Why wouldn't he allow me sleep? "You've been unconscious for over a day." He told me. I was pulled upright again. I was a little off balance and dizzy. "You need to eat something Reagan." Apollo told me. Only an idiot wouldn't realize that. I guess that I should wait for the doctor though to say them. That way they are doing they're doing their job. But in this case it's a god and I should respect his wishes. Though I've never been the most obedient person...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you MILKA01 and Mep101 for favoriting/following this story, blond serenity for following and Gryffindor-Alexandra-Wampus for favoriting. You have no idea how glad I am to know that people like this story. I have to apologize for being so very late. I kind of forgot about this story for a while when I was busy writing chapters for my others. Then I forgot it again because I was super busy doing homework. Worst of all I have been suffering from writers block.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I still do not own PJO or the other Rick Riordon does...**

 **Chapter 6:**

The next few days were boring. The only guest I had was Apollo, and I wouldn't exactly call him a guest. He was more like a piece of the walls. I did try to move around but I was always stopped by him. The only good thing that came out of those days was the pair of sunglasses. If you're wondering how I know they were sunglasses, well... it's more like an educated guess. The glasses changed my ungodly white world to a black one. When you're blind things aren't black like you'd assume they'd be. No it's almost as white as the snow you see on a television Christmas special.

"It's never a good idea to dwell too deeply into your thoughts," Apollo told me. I sighed and brought myself up. I was sitting on my bed. I swear, it was the only thing that's mine.

"Why does it matter if I'm dwelling so deeply?" I asked.

"Not all gods are respectful of one's mental space. Now come on. There is something important that has... come up," The god told me. The words worried me. What has come up? What has happened? I didn't know.

"Okay..." I replied meekly as I got off the bed.

"Now close your eyes." The god commanded. I did what he said. It wasn't much to do. And he was a god and gods are supposed to be wise. I felt an unusual tingling sensation, then I was somewhere else. I somehow knew that this was called flashing. Sometimes being a daughter of Athena is amazing.

"We have been gathered here because of a new prophecy," the voice I recognized as Zeus' told everyone in the room. I was concerned. Why would I be included in this if there was a prophecy?

"Apollo," the god continued to say. "Recite the prophecy."

I was worried. I no longer had Apollo with me to know what was happening. I knew from his aura that he was higher in the air, probably sitting on his throne with me on the ground beside him.

" _Five_ _will travel to the land of red_

 _Together they defeat the one of dread_

 _One shall die by sea_

 _Another by the betrayal of someone held closely_

 _The blind daughter of wisdom shall take lead_

 _She shall be the one who shall take heed"_

The words Apollo had said, made me feel different. Almost as if I was important. I was also confused, what would be the land of red? Or the one of dread? What did my dream mean? I didn't know. I was extremely tired of not knowing anything.


End file.
